Monster, how should I feel?
by littleshadowgirl
Summary: Oneshot. You love Gaara, but will he understand? Not great at summaries. Gaara OC. Cuteness.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or this song! Don't you people get it already?!

A/N: I might just start doing a drabble collection… I dunno. Luv Gaara. I was listening to this song when I came up with it. Enjoy.

GaaraOC

Oneshot

OC Tsuki-chan. You can look however you want. Your personality is sweet and passionate. Your past: Your mother, Hannah, died at your childbirth. All your life your related family ignored you. You found a home at what came to be your best friend's house in time.

**Now, the story shall begin!**

You were invited to go camping with the Naruto gang. You were happy to be informed that the sand siblings would be coming as well. You had secretly liked Gaara, but you knew all about him and were sort of afraid of him, too.

"Oi, Tsuki-chan, hurry up! I wanna go already!" Naruto pleaded as he decided to wait for you to pack.

"Calm down, Naruto! It's not like they'd leave without us," you replied, though you knew they would if it meant no loud mouth ninja around. "Besides, we still have 15 minutes."

"Well, aren't you done yet?" Naruto complained. You finished packing five minutes later and told him you were ready. You left expecting to go to the training grounds, but ended up being dragged to Naruto's house.

"Naruto, what are we doing here?" you asked, afraid of what he might say.

"Well, I need to pack too! Please, help me, Tsuki-chan!" Naruto begged you. You hadn't much of a choice, so you started helping him pack.

Finally you said "It's good enough Naruto, we gotta go!" and with nothing less you grabbed him and ran to the training grounds, not to mention you only had 3 minutes thanks to Naruto. He kept wanting to change his luggage, and you were getting fed up with him.

You both made it just as everyone was about to leave. Actually, they just left, but you saw one of them and could hear them talking about how Naruto was late as always. Also that you weren't there yet. You told them all about how you would've been on time but Naruto held you up and made you late. It wasn't easy for you to run either, since you decided to bring you guitar for later at the campfire.

Gaara and Temari and Kankuro were nowhere to be found. You finally decided to ask someone and they said that the sand siblings were meeting you at the campsite. You were disappointed; you wanted to talk to Gaara. Oh well. You started to think about what you would talk about with him.

Later…

"Yatta! We made it! I'm SO hungry, let's eat!" Naruto exclaimed as he started searching in his pack for some noodles.

"Wait," Sakura said, "we need to start a campfire before anyone can eat. Besides, we're making dinner for everyone. It's already late, so let's hurry." Sakura sent the boys out to get some wood while the girl's got the food ready to cook for dinner.

After the fire was made, dinner was cooked. You had whatever you girls cooked. When everyone was done eating, everyone just started talking to each other, since no plans were really made. You moved next to Gaara, who was surprised by your action.

"Hi Gaara," you greeted him.

"Hi," he replied quietly. You weren't sure what to say. He was gazing up into the night sky, so you looked to see what was there that he would be staring at. When you say it, you smiled.

"Do you like the moon?" you asked, trying to start a conversation with him.

"… Isn't that your name?" He was right. You loved the moon because you thought it was like you, bright and always shining. "It's like you. Beautiful, yet mysterious, the way it changed all the time." You were surprised by his comment. He thought you were beautiful! "I am nothing like the moon. I am dark, hideous, a monster. And I will never change."

"That's not true!" you exclaimed. You thought he was sweet on the inside, though everyone called him a monster. "You're just misunderstood. No one seems to care, but someone does. And it's not only us, but you too. You don't believe that anyone would love you. But you're wrong." There was a moment of silence in the dark, breezy, moonlit night.

"But how… how can you say that? How do you know that? You don't know anything. No one loves me, and that's a fact," he stated with dull eyes and a gloomy face.

You loved to sing and had written a song to him. You felt that this was the perfect time to show him your song. You grabbed your guitar and started to sing…

(Monster by Meg and Dia)

_His little whispers.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
That's all I ask for.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
He battered his tiny fists to feel something.  
Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something.  
Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window...  
That night he caged her.  
Bruised and broke her.  
He struggled closer.  
Then he stole her.  
Violet wrists and then her ankles.  
Silent Pain.  
Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.  
Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the windows.  
I will.  
Hear their voices.  
I'm a glass child.  
I am Hannah's regrets.  
Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Turn the sheets down.  
Murder ears with pillow lace.  
There's bath tubs.  
Full of glow flies.  
Bathe in kerosene.  
Their words tattoed in his veins._

Everyone applauded, they loved your singing. Gaara just stared at you wide-eyed. They wanted you to sing more, but you told them to give you a couple minutes.

"Monster…" he repeated, "how should I feel?" Gaara stared at you with a questioning look.

"Gaara, I have something to tell you," you started to confess. "I love you Gaara. And I always will. Please, forget your past, and let me help you start a new life."

Gaara looked away. "If you love me," he started, "… will you help me remember how to love again?"

You blushed, but smiled. "Of course, Gaara!"

"Oi, Tsuki, are you ready yet? I wanna sing a song already!" Naruto yelled as he started poking you. Hard.

"Ow! Stop that or I won't sing at all," you glared at Naruto, making him retreat back to his seat. You passed a smile to Gaara. "Number one, make friends with those around you."

"Arigato, Tsuki-chan," Gaara seemed to be happier now, and the night continued with numerous songs, and finally everyone went to sleep. Except Gaara, that is, with you asleep in his arms, watching the moon.


End file.
